The Spectacular Spider-Man 2
by X2xMaximumx2X
Summary: This time, Max is trying new methods directly from the yearbook! Meanwhile, The Big Man is sending out more criminals for the web head! Has the Spodered Spider met his match? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 0: Recap

Last time, Max got to 154 on the popularity scale, found his old yearbooks to get new methods for his quest for respect and defeated Vulture.


	2. Chapter 1: And now

Max woke up before his alarm clock and threw it out the window because he didn't need it anymore - just kidding, dummy - and went downstairs. He did the same thing he did last episode because I wanna save time, and went to school.

But there was one thing that was different. His clothes. He was going to school…

...naked.

Just joking, he was going in a shirt & tie because he was going for 'Best Dressed' in the yearbook. He showed up at school all swanky and showing off,

"This is gonna be easy." he thought to himself. He was right! That is, until he entered the classroom. "Nate?" he said out loud this time. Nate was wearing a shirt & tie too.

"You told me you were going in a shirt & tie, so I thought we could match to show our friendship!" He replied, Max had the uncontrollable urge to facepalm, but he didn't. Instead, he simply said,

"I told you that I was going in a suit & tie to get up the popularity scale and into the yearbook!"

Nate said nothing…

"Oooooohhhhhh!" except for that. The rest of the class laughed. Max couldn't do it anymore, he facepalmed.

For the rest of the school day, he had to wear that now-humiliating shirt & tie with Nate, begging for the day to end. It did eventually. Now he needed to pick what role he would take next. But you're looking for the Spider-Action, right? Well, here it is!


	3. Chapter 2: Fancy Montana Ox

Spidey was swinging around Queens, doing his routine (Beating up thugs, getting Aunt May's shopping, delivery, ect.), when he thought to himself, "Y'know, I think that after today, everything's gonna be okay!"

_He was wrong._

His Spider Sense detected a helicopter with 3 'Baddies' inside and warned Spidey. You see, this is one of the many instances where his Spider Sense is useful. When you're reading the rest of the series, you're gonna wanna keep this in mind because he's gonna dodge a lot of attacks. Heck, it might prevent fights sometimes, but not often. We need interesting storylines. Now, back to the story.

"Oh come on." Said Spidey, yes, out loud this time. He stopped swinging, dropped on a rooftop and did a barrel ro-

He scanned the area for any danger, but couldn't find any. He started thinking that it was a 'False alarm', but he doesn't have enough experience to know that **false alarms don't exist with Spider Sense. **Then his Spoder-Sans piped right back up to inform him that the helicopter was growing near. Spidey planted his feet firmly on the ground, ready for battle. Just then, he saw something green. He wasn't sure what it was, you aren't sure, but I am! You wanna know? Well, I'll tell you (and spidey) in the next paragraph.

It was a net heading straight towards Spidey about to capture him.

See? I'm an honest person! Ah, who cares? BACK TO THE STORY! He dodge-a-lodged it as the helicopter came into view, as he came up from his dodge-a-lodge, he remarked with "Who the barnacles is in there? Or behind all this? Or- WHAT THE WHA-"

Our focus is temporarily turned to 'The Enforcers' to cut off Spidey mid-sentence. This is a method of humour, Patrick.

"What the hell?" said one of the enforcers. NO SWEARING IN MY CHRISTIAN SERVER!

Sorry about that. They were all confused as to how unexpectedly weird this 'mutant' was, but attempted to hide their confusion (for whatever reason) and focus on the mission: Capture the bug. I'm just gonna go on a slight tangent here, just a second.

'Spiders are actually Arachnids, not insects/bugs. It's a common misconception which can easily be avoided by counting the number of legs on the creature. For 6 legs, you get an insect, for 8 legs, you get an arachnid. See? Simple.'

There. Now, back to Spidey, 'The helicopter' started firing projectiles at the troubled freak (lol), for him to practice his dodge. Except he wasn't practicing, he was using it in a proper situation. Spidey got this odd feeling inside of him, like, enjoyment. He was confused. The whole 'Spider-Man' thing was meant to make his life worse as a sacrifice for his Great Uncle Ben, but he felt a sense of thrill when dodging all these bullets. The fluid-ness in his motion felt satisfying to pull off, and the constant quips he kept thinking of made him giggle inside. He was _**enjoying**_ a battle?

He found a long steel pipe while running and shifted his aim towards the pipe, when he was close enough, he dived at it, swung on it (because he was so light) and let go to hit the helicopter he was running _away_ from. He successfully smashed through the glass of the windscreen to find the faces (or, entire bodies) of who he was facing. He didn't know who they were, but they looked like weirdos. "Wait, ain't _I_ a weirdo? I'm confused here." He thought to himself, but then shifted his focus to the fact that all of their faces had the exact same 'You better run or you won't be able to do it again' kinda look. He was good at identifying looks after practicing different communication methods with Nate, which a small but cool fact.

Anyway, after identifying their looks, he jumped straight back out the shattered windscreen and shouted "You better come after me or I'll declare you all as chicken!", which the Enforcers responded with flying right over to the building he landed on and throwing down a ladder. "*Gulp*, an arena match." Said Spidey quietly, he was definitely scared, but they thought much less of him than they knew. They would go easy, while he was rocking hard mode. Heheh. He made short work of them at first, but after realising his actual skill, they decided to up the ante. Fancy Dan had unbelievable Martial Arts skills, the same as Spidey's, but he used it to its fullest potential. He didn't know _what _his' fullest potential was, but was scared of seriously hurting somebody, so kept it back for now. Ox was just this fat-lard-lad-quote-unquote-muscley guy which just hugged him to death.

"I'm not gay, sorry!" Remarked Max, Ox just squeezed tighter. "E-Err, I'm Bio, so I like both!" Ox squeezed even tighter. "MAKE IT STOP!"

Ox thought "Got him." and dropped the crippled Spidey to the floor.

He was unconscious.


	4. Chapter 3: Twists and turns

They dragged him to the helicopter and had sat him down in the back-seat, Montana steered while the other two guarded him. Now, here's the first twist. Since they don't have Spider Sense, they were met with a kick to each face and a

"Ta-Da! Acting!" from your friendly neighborhood annoying teenager.

With nobody to steer Da Choppa, it was gonna crash on the street and probably kill a bunch of people. He needed to act fast. And also think fast. So that's what he did, THINK FAST! He leaped out of da choppa and webbed onto it, trailing downwards. He then shot another web at a nearby building, slowing da choppa down. He continued doing this until da choppa had stopped, suspended in air.

The Enforcers were still trapped in da choppa, but had limited options of what to do next. Spidey picked for them by webbing them all up and leaving them for the cops, then swinging back home to greet Aunt May.

**The End**


End file.
